


Lo Que Importa

by Obsscure



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: theavengers_esp, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, Gift, Holiday Fic Exchange, Humor, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha no necesita nada, pero no necesitar no significa no querer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Que Importa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akelos_cry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante el _Amigo Invisible Navideño 2014_ , para la comunidad [theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Steve/Natasha o Steve + Natasha (+ Sam + Winter Soldier), personajes en conflicto consigo mismos. Cómo Steve conquistó a Natasha (y ni siquiera lo hizo a propósito)_.

Los regímenes caen igual que murallas.

Igual que castillos de naipes o fichas de dominó. La era de SHIELD se acaba con apretar el botón de UPLOAD y los secretos salen a la luz, y su revelación causa morbo como si se estuviesen exhibiendo criaturas deformes que causan pena y repulsión al mismo tiempo. Natasha Romanoff se encoge de hombros. Sabe de sobra que la historia de la humanidad es un bucle sin fin y tiende a repetirse. Sabe que ella no es un monstruo por completo, tampoco una mujer sin recursos a pesar de que ha sido expuesta de manera que se siente más desnuda que nunca. Ahora que Nadine Roman, Laura Matthers y Nancy Rushman han sido reducidas a cenizas en un contenedor situado en un patio abandonado, el plástico de las identificaciones dejando un picor que irrita ojos y nariz al carbonizarse, Natasha no tiene más filiación que ella misma, más que una soldado, una asesina.

Una mujer habilidosa para mantenerse a salvo sin necesidad de nadie. Ahora la viuda negra recoge las telarañas del camino y borra su rastro del mundo tanto como le es posible.

Con un suspiro se pone la capucha y las gafas. Camina rápido entre las callejuelas con botas que silencian sus pasos. Lleva la cartera ligera y el abrigo abultado. Va a echar de menos a Natalia Shostakova, era uno de sus otros nombres favoritos.

*******

No espera que Steve la llame pronto.

Toma la llamada al noveno timbrado. En parte porque es de noche y el brillo de la pantalla deslumbra sus ojos claros, en parte es porque no puede leer bien quien le llama y el teléfono ha caído de sus manos mientras se sostiene del hombre que la ataca y sube sobre él para asfixiarlo. Ella es pequeña en comparación pero el hombre de ciento veinte kilos cae pesado y fofo sin que sea consciente que le ha salido el tiro por la culata. Siempre hay algún idiota al que le han pagado por encontrarla que cree que ha tenido suerte por topársela con la guardia baja, un idiota que no conoce más allá de su nombre y que no sabe que es ella quien le ha permitido acercarse justo ahí, donde nadie pueda auxiliarlo. Las armas con las cargas intactas cambian de dueño y Natasha recoge el botín, antes de recordar que su móvil requiere su atención.

—Hey —contesta, apartándose el pelo de la cara y secando el sudor ligero en sus sienes.

—¿Qué tal va todo? Te escucho apurada.

Natasha puede imaginar el ceño fruncido de Steve, aunque su voz no ha cambiado el tono. Ella sonríe sin querer.

—De compras. Ya sabes que no puedo desaprovechar cuando una buena oferta se cruza conmigo.

—Espero que sea algo de buen gusto. Aunque no te imagino con algo demasiado clásico.

—Uno par de pendientes bonitos —se toca las armas por encima de donde las ha guardado en el abrigo—, y no te preocupes, lo vintage está de moda otra vez: los Corvette, el vestido marinero... tú.

Escucha la risa ahogada de Steve y luego hay silencio por un par de segundos. Por un momento cree que está avergonzado, puede incluso pensar en cómo se ven sus mejillas duras y masculinas teñidas de un leve color rosa, como un niño. Natasha frunce los labios para impedir que la carcajada delate que le complace tener ese efecto sobre el héroe de América.

— _Rogers es como los buenos vinos, ¡mejora con el tiempo!_ —La voz de Sam Wilson se escucha a gritos desde el otro lado de donde quiera que Steve está llamando— _...No es que yo quiera tomarme una copa de ese vino... pero tú entiendes... eh, lo que quiero decir._

Natasha se dobla de risa sin reprimirse.

—Mejor dile a Sam que se calle. Que deje algo de su imagen para arruinar otro día.

Le lleva un par de respiraciones profundas volver al tema de que Steve le está llamando sin saber el motivo. Desde que le entregó la información que pudo recopilar del Soldado de Invierno, y dada la despedida que se dieron de forma breve de pie a la tumba falsa de Fury, lo que menos espera es que le llame para comentar trivialidades.

—Ya la arruinó con su pelo. Es como un poodle... te daría ternura hasta a ti, Nat.

_—INFAMIA, ROGERS. TE ME CAES DEL PEDESTAL._

Sam vocifera. Natasha ya no lo oye.

_Nat._

Romanoff siente algo extraño. De repente echa de menos a Clint. Echa de menos sus miradas de “te lo dije”, su amor por la comida callejera y su mano en el hombro, el apretón de apoyo tan fuerte como el problema, sustituyendo un dolor por una presión reconfortante. Echa tanto de menos tener un amigo cerca.

—¿Sigues ahí?

Pero es diferente. La forma en que la llama Steve es diferente, y es tan extraño que para un diminutivo tan corto existan variaciones de sensaciones habitando en su estómago y su pecho como si fuera a enfermarse de algo que desconoce.

—¿Qué necesitas, Steve?

*******

Le lleva un vuelo (conseguido al cobrar un favor, uno de varios que le deben) y un montón de horas de desvelo llegar hasta el refugio de Steve. La casa de campo, desvencijada y perdida entre fronteras y vallas de hierba alta y áspera como lija, está en silencio. Natasha se siente caperucita acercándose a la fachada manchada y descarapelada del portal. Desconoce si hay un lobo o un asesino más versátil, uno que se ha vestido de invierno por décadas. Se coloca junto a la puerta, la espalda recta, el arma lista. Golpea la puerta con el pie, tensa el cuerpo mientras el sonido casual de unas botas llega hasta ella.

La sonrisa grande de Sam le da la bienvenida. Se guarda la pistola y se deja envolver por aquellos brazos morenos en un abrazo fuerte y amistoso, antes de cerrar la puerta y percibir el calor de la estancia. Deja el bolso en el suelo junto a un sofá de salón que ha visto mejores épocas y cuelga la chaqueta de un perchero improvisado por un clavo saliente, donde antes hubo un cuadro a juzgar por la diferencia de la intensidad de la pintura. Hay dos puertas, un pasillo y ningún Rogers a la vista. No hay hendiduras en la madera por peleas recientes, ventanas rotas o cualquier indicio de violencia que ella hubiera esperado.

Sam la observa, una mano en la cintura y otra apoyada en la pared. Algo le causa gracia y los ojos se le hacen pequeños. Natasha está a punto de preguntar que pasa o a darle un golpe cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse.

Natasha ha visto pocas películas cursis en su vida. Casi todas ellas obligada por Pepper en sus sesiones de noches de chicas a las que no sabe cómo terminó accediendo. Quizá debió de revisar su contrato con SHIELD para negociar las horas que pasaba en Industrias Stark en vez de estar en misión, pero si hay algo que admirar es la convicción que tiene esa mujer con el poder de la diplomacia. Alguna vez durante los visionados nocturnos le escribió a Clint un mensaje de fastidio que decía "mátame", obteniendo como respuesta: "es mi día libre".

Así que Natasha no valora la música de fondo ni la iluminación que enmarca el rostro de los protagonistas en la escena del reencuentro en los filmes de la televisión por cable. Sin embargo ahí está, el reflejo de la tarde detrás de Steve, el pelo rubio ligeramente más largo y los ojos azules fijos en ella, ligeramente sorprendidos primero y luego suavizados, podría decir que hasta aliviado de encontrarla allí. Natasha quiere acercarse y abrazarlo, tomarle el pelo y señalar que está muy guapo para ser un anciano que vive en una casita maltrecha. Steve se acerca, ella alza la cabeza un poco más a cada paso que él da. Por el rabillo del ojo percibe una sombra que se mueve con lentitud, alguien que cierra la puerta y el momento se acaba. Clava los ojos grandes y fríos en el soldado de invierno, su cuerpo reacciona a los patrones que su mente detecta como situación de riesgo, lista para defenderse en caso de necesidad. No es consciente de que empuña las manos con fuerza hasta que Steve le toca el hombro y desliza la mano grande por su brazo en un gesto tranquilizador.

—No es peligroso.

Steve hace un movimiento de cabeza que el otro interpreta como permiso para acercarse y Natasha frunce el ceño, incómoda. No se aparta. Analiza los movimientos del antiguo compañero de Steve, mientras éste asegura lo inofensivo que es. Natasha siente que le está mostrando un perro que ha atacado a su dueño con anterioridad y que ha sido corregido.

_No pasa nada malo. ¿Ves? no muerde._

No sabe si debe sentir pena o decirle a Steve que está loco, pero cuando se enfrenta a él ve la misma confianza que le tuvo a ella cuando ya no quedaba nadie más en quien apoyarse.

Bucky, cómo se presenta, extiende la mano (una mano normal y cálida, callosa y firme) y le dice con seriedad:

—Señora.

Sam se ríe fuerte.

*******

Para estar en medio de dos hombres provenientes de una época distinta, congelados y revividos para propósitos tan contrarios como usarlos como protector de la paz a uno y asesino al otro, el desayuno está ocurriendo en calma o tan en calma como puede ser tener a Sam haciendo bromas sobre la familia disfuncional que aparentan ser.

La última vez que desayunó comida casera sentada en una mesa y rodeada de amigos, Clint le enseñó a usar el microondas de la cocina de la Torre Stark a Thor, olvidándose de mencionarle que no podía dejar los cubiertos dentro. La conmoción del chisporroteo y la explosión del electrodoméstico no hubiesen causado mayor anécdota que Tony en calzoncillos puteando a Clint, si no fuera porque Thor invocó a Mjölnir para destruir al _artefacto mágico poseído_ , lo que hizo que el martillo acudiese a su llamado sin tomar la consideración de no tomar atajos por las paredes.

—Steve dijo que parecías poodle, Sam. Pero tu pelo está igual que la última vez que te vi. El jardín en cambio está muy descuidado. Hubiese traído una podadora en vez de armas.

Sam se encoge de hombros.

—Tenemos al chico biónico, pero nos salió un poco rebelde.

Barnes (Natasha opta por dirigirse a él de esa manera) sigue comiendo del plato sin pausas, el brazo metálico inmóvil sobre la mesa, el rostro serio, sumido en su mundo fragmentado e incompleto, un rompecabezas que cobra sentido a cada pieza recuperada pero del que faltan muchas más.

—Bucky tiene algunos días malos.

Steve extiende el brazo para acariciar la cabeza de Bucky. Éste levanta la vista hacia Rogers y Natasha puede ver algo ahí, algo imperceptible y poco valorado en el mundo en el que a ella le tocó crecer, algo que hay que atesorar y llevarlo oculto para que no te lo quiten, para que los enemigos no sepan que lo tienes y lo usen en tu contra. Mirar a Steve ser tan afectuoso con un hombre que le ha intentado matar, servir como hermano mayor de alguien que alguna vez lo fue para él, ser testigo de que es la persona más noble y honorable que puede existir... Natasha no sabe si eso le restaura en parte la fe en la humanidad, o le rompe el corazón.

Natasha se pregunta que hace ahí si Steve no la necesita ni le hace falta.

*******

Barnes tiene días malos en los que oculta la cara entre las manos y grita. Días en que la confusión da paso a la furia y la fuerza combinada de Steve y Sam están a punto de ser insuficientes. Natasha se queda unos metros detrás con armas en ambas manos apuntando entre los ojos de Bucky, aguantando estoicamente y evaluando cada segundo de la situación.

Los dedos metálicos se retuercen. Nunca se cierran sobre Steve, nunca golpean a Sam. El Soldado de Invierno quiere deshacerse de sí mismo.

Barnes tiene días buenos en que sonríe y sus ojeras se difuminan. Días en los que parece letárgico pero en realidad está pensando en su vida antes del accidente y habla mucho con Steve. Sólo con él, apartados un poco de la casa, sentados en un tronco. Días en los que es como un niño descubriendo lo que se ha perdido del mundo y Natasha quiere aprovecharse para hacerle una broma, pero la cara de ilusión de Steve al notar su progreso, le hace desistir.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre.

Natasha lleva cuenta de los días. Revisa el móvil a menudo y se mantiene al día con las noticias. Sospecha que Steve no lo hace. Espera equivocarse.

—Tengo que esperar un poco más. Sólo un poco.

—¿A que intente dejar de hacerse daño? ¿A qué se recupere por completo? Eso podría tomar años o podría no ocurrir. Creo que debes tomar lo que has logrado y aceptar que es lo mejor que vas a tener.

—No —Steve está sentado mientras Natasha está de pie—. Estoy esperando a que termine por creer que voy a cumplir mi promesa de estar con él hasta el final, pase lo que pase.

Natasha siente el deseo de sentarse en su regazo y besarlo. O pegarle por ser testarudo y noble. Fiel a sus principios y promesas. Fiel a sí mismo. Natasha lloraría de no ser que no se le da bien salirse de su papel de mujer dura.

—¿Para qué pediste que viniera si no te estoy ayudando en nada? te la has arreglado muy bien sin mi ayuda.

Steve se pone de pie contrariado, como si un trozo de información se hubiera perdido en el aire que los rodea.

—Te pedí que vinieras porque aquí ibas a estar segura. Pensé que era obvio.

Natasha se cruza de brazos y sonríe.

—Hombres... y dicen que las mujeres no sabemos comunicarnos. Entonces, ¿te preocupas por mí, Rogers?

Steve se frota el cuello y ofrece una sonrisa pequeña. Éste hombre, alto y ancho, que usa un traje azul, tímido y sincero a la vez. El mundo no se merece a Rogers, sin embargo a Natasha no le cabe duda que él seguirá intentando salvarlo (protegerlo como hace con Barnes, cómo lo hace con ella ahora).

—Por supuesto. Ahora ya tengo todo lo que importa conmigo.

~▣~


End file.
